


You're Adopted, and that's Terrible

by Dis_connect



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis_connect/pseuds/Dis_connect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Emma's exhausted and a little too sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Adopted, and that's Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluffyish Portal2-ness!! I'm sorry, I'm a huge geek. The title is stolen straight from GlaDOS' lines. Fluffy fun to make up for White Dress. :)

 

 

 

Three AM was not the time to hear angry shouting.  Especially in one's living room.  
  
Regina startled awake, fire bursting to life in her palm when she untangled from the sheets.  Her lips parted to wake her bedmate but Emma was nowhere to be seen.  Leery, Regina dulled down the flames and crept down the hall.  Henry was sound asleep, sprawled in his best teen-ability to take up as much space as possible with the least amount of effort.  
  
She moved downstairs, skipping the noisiest stairs with ease, and noticed the soft blue of the TV leaking into the foyer.  The shouting had devolved to a half-human growling so Regina extinguished the flames and entered the room with hands on hips and all the imperious nature she possessed.  
  
It was blown to bits by the pitiful sight of Emma curled up on the couch, controller in-hand, while tears glittered down her cheeks.  Her queenly demeanor vanished to leave the mere mortal Regina behind, who approached with concern and confusion.  "Emma?"  
  
"Holy shi--!  _Jesus_ , Regina!  You scared the hell out of me!"  She hurried to scrub her cheeks dry.  "What are you doing awake?"  
  
"I heard some idiot yelling downstairs and you weren't in bed."  
  
Emma chuckled, her rigid posture deflating.  "Yeah?  Sorry 'bout that."  
  
Regina took a seat beside her idiot and reached out to swipe her thumbs over the corners of Emma's eyes.  "What is it, _linda_?"  
  
She blushed, obvious even in the pale light of the television.  "Oh...uh...nothing.  Not really."  
  
Regina squinted at the screen until her eyes adapted to the new level of light.  "Isn't this one of Henry's games?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Is that...Emma, is that a potato?"  
  
Her blush grew more pronounced.  "Uh, yeah."  
  
Regina thought on that for a minute but still came up with a question mark.  "Is the potato making you cry?"  
  
"...I don't think it's that funny."  
  
Damn.  Regina bit her lip and then her tongue to try and keep her smile from becoming full-blown giggles.  She cleared her throat and relaxed into Emma's side, snaking an arm behind her waist.  "I'm sorry."  
  
Emma huffed with indignation but a corner of her mouth quirked up.  
  
Victory!  "Will you tell me why playing a video game at three in the morning is making you cry?"  
  
 The game was resumed and Emma's fingers studiously ticked away at the buttons and sticks.  "...it's stupid."  
  
"Enlighten me.  I promise to not laugh."  
  
Emma sighed with the weight of worlds but began to tell the tale from the beginning.  Regina listened carefully even as most of it seemed like gibberish.  Portals and discouragement beams with nanobots and homicidal mainframes reduced to starchy imprisonment?  Still, Regina listened.  Her pleasant front warped when Emma mentioned the cracks at adoption and how they struck just a little too close to home.    
  
"...but then she's talking about Caroline and I started thinking what if?  What if in this whole fucked up system, they managed to find each other again?  One way or another.  It...it would be just like my goddamn life and now I'm still angry at her but I need to fucking play through to the end to find out if I'm right!"  
  
Regina kissed her shoulder in reply and watched as Emma went through puzzle after puzzle and snip after snark.  There were traps and escapes that Regina found herself tensing through.  She had to sternly remind herself it was just a stupid game, even through the final fight.  
  
However they both balked in disbelief at the shot for the moon.  
  
As her character was lifted away from the source of all her agony, Emma cleared her throat and sat back.  "Holy shit."  She wiped at her eyes.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Wha?" Emma's head snapped for the screen and she gaped at the turrets.  "That _bitch_!!"  
  
She reached for the controller but Regina snagged her wrist.  "Wait."  
  
As the most deadly of MIDI players, the turrets began to...sing, for lack of a better term.  Emma's brow furrowed at the Italian but Regina smiled and squeezed her hand.  "I think you were right, _linda_.  I think you were right."


End file.
